winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club teachs you how to train your dragon
"in this episode the winx find berk and befreind hiccup and a night fury named toothless( the qouatained marked sentences in the plot and transcript are from how to train your dragon) plot "The island of Berk is a Viking village that is plagued by attacks from dragons that steal its livestock. Hiccup, the awkward son of the village chieftain Stoick the Vast, is unable to wield the usual weapons to fight dragons, but has fashioned mechanical devices under his apprenticeship with Gobber the blacksmith to aid in defense. During one attack, Hiccup believes he has shot down a Night Fury, an extremely dangerous dragon that no one has ever seen, and later he" and the others (bloom,stella,flora,tecna,musa,layla, draco,ratchet,clank,captain qwark,storm hawks andscar)(excluding the new recruits) finds it in the nearby forest, trapped in a net. Hiccup tries to kill it, but instead cuts it free for being weak; the Night Fury roars and disappears into the forest. "Stoick assembles a fleet to seek out the dragons' nest, placing Hiccup into a dragon fighting class taught by Gobber along with other children of the village, including Astrid, a girl whom Hiccup has a crush" the before draggon training 13 dwarves arrive and give asterix some impossible difficuties with them despite Tune not seeming to mind. One day, while searching the forest, Hiccup and the others finds the dragon trapped in a shallow glade along with some Amphithere dragon.jpg|amphitere Coatyl dragon.jpg|coatyl Beau.jpg|beau jabberwock-color.jpg|feydragon peg.png|peg bloom's horse Griff.jpg|griff draco's hippogriff Mystical_Pegasus.jpg|winged horses devon and cornwall.png|devon and cornwall Scauldron.png Timberjack.jpg Hotburple.png Hackatoo.png Hobblegrunt.png Raincutter.png Sand Wraith.png Scuttleclaw.png Seashocker.png Shockjaw.png Snafflefang.png Sweet Death.png Tide Glider.png Rumblehorn.png Thunderpede.png|thunderpede SwordStealer.png|swordstealer Groncicle.png Shivertooth.png Slquifier.png Wolly roar.png Windstriker.png Thunderclaw.png wingned horses, coaytls, amphithers, and feydragons; beau, devon and cornwall,some nadders,zipplebacks, monstroues nigthmares, gronkles, a changewing, a sculdron that, a whispering death, a timberjack and other types of dragons all have never flown in their live, the dragon's tail was injured, preventing it from flying normally and cornwall and devon don't agree on anything. Hiccup and the others earns the dragon's and the other creatures trusts and begin to care for them. they name the Night Fury "Toothless", for its retractable teeth ﻿ Later, Hiccup fashions a makeshift harness and prosthetic tail that allows him to guide the dragon in free flight and they even made saddles and riding outfits for each of the creatures, and the winx teach hiccup how to magic without wands. Hiccup is able to transfer his knowledge of Toothless's behavior to the other species of dragons at dragon-fighting class, appearing to conquer each one in battle and becoming the star pupil, much to Astrid's dismay. Eventually Hiccup completes the class and gets the chance to kill a dragon in front of the entire village. Meanwhile, the unsuccessful battered Viking fleet arrives home. Astrid discovers Hiccup and the winx training with Toothless, but before she can tell the village, Hiccup and the winx takes her for a ride on Toothless. At first, Astrid is terrified, but then begins to enjoy the excursion. However, Toothless unexpectedly joins a flock of dragons and takes the pair straight into the dragon's nest, where they discover the presence of a gigantic dragon named the Red Death and berserker fury.[note 1] The Red Death and berserker fury depends on the food the other dragons bring back, or otherwise feed on the dragons themselves and the witches minions are preparing to avenge the witches. Astrid wants to tell the village of the nest, but Hiccup asks her to keep it a secret to protect Toothless. Hiccup is put to his final exam the next day by fighting a Monstrous Nightmare, but when he tries to show the village the dragon's true nature, sunddenly and arrow shoots, inadvertently angering the dragon and endangering Hiccup. Toothless hears Hiccup's scream and flies in to save him, but is captured himself. Hiccup, attempting to explain his actions, reveals how to find the dragons' nest. He tries to warn his father of the danger, but Stoick refuses to listen to his son. Though shaken, Stoick demotes Hiccup from being a Viking, seemingly disowns him, and leaves with another fleet, using a restrained Toothless as their guide bloom and draco are then contacted by daphne explaining to them that he did not see htem as babies and was having hard time understanding for he was a close freind of oritel and marion. After a heart-to-heart talk with Astrid, Hiccup and the others then concocts a plan to save the Vikings with the help of the other children and the training dragons from their class as they reach the island they see dragons retreating one of them tells them they are going as far as they can for they were used as slaves to berseker fury. after the others break through the island walls and scaring away the rest of the dragons(who were decoys), stoick is about to say to lines the archers that are hidding are waiting to shoot, until he see's the dominoion star, and realizes that bloom and draco are oritel and marions children, after seeing his dragonblood necklace glow, and tells the army to hold toghether forcing the others to come out of hiding and attack, burning the ships, berserker fury then explains he has been hearing them all this time, and when he heared he disowned hiccup he now has no heir, stoick and gobber prepare to sacrifice themselves for the others until a shot hits the red death. Hiccup the winx club and their friends arrive just as the Red Death and berserker fury along with his horntail dragons and dark zoids elephander.jpg|berserker furies elephender dark_spiner.png|dark spiner berserker furies minions.jpg|the ancestral witches and berserker furires masked warriors Titan chicken.png|titan chicken Horntail dragon.jpg|the horntail dragon that hits draco,bloom,and hiccup Horntail dragon2.jpg|the other horntails|link=Horntail dragon emerge from the nest, and they think they planed the whole thing out to trick them of them fighting dragons killing them, and stoick disowning hiccup and they go with it to have them more tricked. Hiccup's classmates distract it while Hiccup bloom and draco attempts to free Toothless and the others including the power rangers face berserker furies minions and the hungarian horntails while the megazord deals with the titan chicken, the rest on the ground start to use the dragon traing on the minions which was part of gobber and stoicks plan. Hiccup,bloom,draco and Toothless almost drown, but are saved by Stoick and appoligises to them for what he did and realizing. Hiccup, Toothless, draco, and bloom succeed in luring the Red Death into flight except for otimin jumping of draco's back and is then killed by draco stabbing him with two stlagmites in his back, then driving the red death into clouds ultimately damaging its wings and then forcing it into an inescapable dive back to earth, killing it along with berseker fury who was killed by liger zero who hitted him on the neck in a massive explosion. While attempting to flee from the crashing dragon, Hiccup, bloom and draco are hit by the tail of a horntail dragon fall and Toothless dives into the flames after them. Stoick finds Toothless, who reveals an injured and unconscious Hiccup, bloom and draco safely wrapped in his wings. Hiccup bloom and draco wake up back on Berk, discovering his leg has been amputated and replaced with a prosthesis made by Gobber., they are elated as he steps outside to find the Vikings and dragons working together to rebuild their village and stoick had the team stay in berk as a freind of oritel and marion, and Astrid rushes to kiss jiccup. The film ends with the war between Vikings and Dragons finally over with Hiccup, the winx club and freinds racing their dragons, dragonettes and winged horses. transcript chapter 1: the raid of berk and the finding of the night fury chapter 2: the arrival of the dwarves the winx are seen in the great hall with hiccup having supper. hiccup: i can't belive i have to do dragon training even though what happned. bloom: yeah i mean this is hard now we have to keep it a secret. asterix:(who is at another table) what secret? bloom:(o.s) um why do want to know anyway? (as she says this a figure arrives at the door) asterix: well i figure is that(the door bell rings).....was that the door? flora: i'll get it,(to others with her covering from the others)i hope its the guys we were expecting. she opens a door and finds a dwarf there. dwalin: dwalin, at your service flora: um, lady flora at yours.(she does a curtsi) asterix: wait a minute do you know each other? dwalin: no, which way milady, is it down here? asterix: is what down where? dwalin: supper, he said there be food and lots of it. asterix: he, he said, who said? he then eats some fish. dwalin: very good this, anymore?(flora then gives him some buns) asterix: look the thing is we were not expecting company, epsically......(the door bell is heard again) dwalin: that will be the door. asterix yes, i know its the door tecna then opens the door. balin: balin, at your service tecna: good evening. balin: yes, yes it is, although i think it might rain later, am i late? asterix: late for what? balin: oh, ha ha evening brother. dwalin: by my beard, you're shorter and wider than last we met. balin: wider not shorter, sharp enough for both of us. they then headbutt each other. asterix; excuse me,sorry, i beg your pardon, but i'm not entierly sure your on the right island,(the two then start checking the great halls pantry and granary) the thing is that i don't mind dwarves, i mean i was sometimes mistaken for one, but the behavior and ways of ettigute are not my favorite in your kind, and....and what your doing is not comfy with me, not in the slightest, so i don't mean to blunt but i have to make my mind when i say.... tune:(overlapping his voice) he's sorry. they then turn and asterix clears his throat and points at the door. balin: appoligy accepted. asterix: what? the door bell is then heard again and musa opens it. fili: fili kili: and kili fili and kili: at your service kili: you must be lady music. musa: its musa and.... asterix: nope you can't come in you've come to the wrong island. kili:(stopping him closing the door) does he have a problem? fili: the others didn't when we came. asterix: pro..., no i don't have a problem kili: thats a relive they then enter fili: carefull with these we just had them shapended. kili:its nice this place, you've been here for a while? musa: no, we just got here a day ago. asterix: thats not shoe wiper there, so would you please not do that? dwalin: fili, kili, come on give us a hand. kili: mr dwalin, ha ha balin:better shove these two together or else we won't have enough room for everyone. asterix: everyone, how many more are there?(the door bell is heard again) oh no, no no there's nobody home, go away and bother somebody else, theres far to many dwarves, in this cavern as it is, if this is some, toadheads idea of a joke, ha ha i can only say that it is in very poor taste and...(the dwarves then fall on top of each other)i'm doomed the dwarves then start pillaging the pantry and granary and tune and the others assit. asterix: excuse thats thier chicken, eh eh thats their wine excuse me bifur speaks in dwarf oin:he's got an injury asterix: you mean the ax in his head? oin:(with a hearing aid like thing in his ear) dead, no only between the ears, his legs work fine. asterix: wait a sec, wait a sec, wait a sec, not the jam,(he then see's bumbor with some cheese) um don't you need a cheese knive? bofur: cheese knife, he eats by the bloke asterix: by the block? he then tries to stop them from getting the rest while the others assit getafix: excuse me, but um why are they here in the first place? stella: oh uh it was an order from bloom and draco's parents to keep an eye on us. getafix: oh okay. draco: okay now lets check if their all here. bloom: um fili kili stella:oin, gloin. flora: dwalin, balin tecna: bifor, bofor, bumbor musa:dori nori, ori bifur:(speaking in dwarvish) draco; yes your quite right bifur, we appear to be one dwarf short. dwalin: he's late this all, he had to gain some more supplies for us and the new recruits, he will come. stella: well at least he will be happy to see us. bloom: yeah. they then eat while asterix tries to control his anger by eating some biscuits. dwalin: no chance, not from that distance. bofur: wanna bet, bombour catch(he then tosses some food and it lands in bombours mouth) fili:(passing ale) who wants an ale here you go, one for you. dwalin:i said have another drink, here you go( he then dunks into oins hearing aid) they then drink up their ale and ori makes a big burp, and has asterix more angry bofur: i knew you had it in you. asterix: that is a doily, not a dish towel. bofur: buts it full of holes. asterix: its supposed to look like that, its crochet. bofur: wonderful game too, if you got the balls for it. asterix: bebother and confuticate these dwarves. tune: asterix, what on earth is the matter. asterix: whats the matter, i'm surrounded by dwarves, what are they doing here and why arn't you doing anything about it tune: oh there quite a merry gathering, and besides it find there behavior and ettigute there kind of good manners, once you get used to them. asterix: i don't want to get used to them, look at the great hall, theres mud trodding the floor, they pillage the pantry, next thing you know they might not know what to do with there plates, i don't understand what there doing on berk. they then here a big thud from the door. draco: he's here. throin:draco,i sometimes thought i found this place on my own, i lost my way twice, i wouldn't have found it at all if not for that mark on the door. asterix what mark i don't see any mark on the door. draco: well we putted that mark there, fellows, allow me to introduce the leader of these dwarfs, me and my sisters dwarf uncle, throin oakensheild. thorin: so these are the new recruits, i see some of them had a taste in battle, but enough in magic, and see this is the son of stoick, hiccup the third. hiccup: um yes, howed you know my name. throin: i have my ways, come we better eat and we have a busy day tommorow for you all. asterix: how does he do that? chapter 3: dragon training and toothless and hiccups freindship chapter 4: toothless new tail and more train and magic. chapter 5:astrid and hiccups flight, the finding fo the nest and the ancesntral minons and the fail of the trial chapter 6: the crazy plan "Astrid:It's a mess,You guys must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend." "Hiccup:Thank you for summing that up." bloom: i don't understand it why didn't stoick reconize us from when he first saw us. draco: yeah its like he never saw before and....(they then hear daphne's voice) um excuse us for a momment.(they then run off) "Hiccup:Why couldn't I have killed that Dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone." "Astrid:Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you?Why didn't you?" "Hiccup:I don't know. I couldn't." "Astrid:That's not an answer." "Hiccup:Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?" "Astrid:Because I want to remember what you say right now." "Hiccup:Oh for the love of-- I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a Dragon." "Astrid:You said 'wouldn't' that time." "Hiccup:Whatever! I wouldn't! many others did, and I'm the first Viking on vikeneon who wouldn't kill a Dragon!" "Astrid:First to ride one, though,So..." "Hiccup:...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself." "Astrid:I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it?" "Hiccup:Eh i don't know, probably something stupid." "Astrid:Good. But you've already done that." "Hiccup:Then something crazy." "Astrid:That's more like it." draco and bloom are then seen near a lake and daphne appears bloom: i just don't get it why didn't stoick reconize us. daphne: its because he did not see you when you were babies. draco: well that explains alot, so what do we do if we are to help how will the others get to him. daphne: i am sure hiccup has a plan(she then dissapers) draco: what does she mean bloom: and how she know hiccups name. asterix then runs to them. astrid: guys hiccup is gonna do something crazy. draco: which involves dragons? astrid: exactly. bloom: good enough for us. bloom and draco: lets go "Stoick:Sound your positions. Stay within earshot." "Viking #1:Here." "Viking #2:One length to your stern. "Viking #3:On your starboard flank. "Viking #4:Three widths to port. "Viking #5:Ahead, at your bow. "Viking #6:Haven't a clue. "Gobber:Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here-- not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan-- but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be? "Stoick:Find the nest and take it. "Gobber:Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple. "Stoick:Shhh.Step aside. "Viking:Bear to port. berserker fury(v,o): come closer, come closer, to your graves "Fishlegs (o.s.):If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle. "Tuffnut:You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. It's me. "Hiccup:Uh... "Snotlout:I love this plan. "Hiccup:I didn't... "Ruffnut:You're crazy. I like that. "Astrid:So? What is the plan? "Gobber:oh. I was wondering where that went. "Stoick:Stay low and ready your weapons.We're here.(in mind: now you witches your gonna pay for hurting the dragons here.) camera then goes with hiccup sending out a nightmare dragon, with his hand near it snout, with the others looking in ahh, except snotlout, and private, who pick some spear heads, until astrid taps them both. "Astrid:Uh-uh. "Snotlout:Wait! What are you... "Hiccup:Relax. It's okay... it's okay. as snotlout touchs the snout a bonding occurs "Snotlout:Where are you going?! "Hiccup:You're going to need something to help you hold on. skipper: um, one thing, how are we gonna fly their if theirs only these? bloom: actually, we have plenty of dragons for all of ya. julian: and where or what are they. tecna: the one's weve been traing in the woods( the then see the other dragons appear) private: you guys been training dragons, maybe you forgot what this guy named bork said something important, so i'll remind you, extremly dangerous, KILL ON SIGHT! bloom: private, they would never harm us if they wanted to. stella: besides, their just youngsters and they might even like having riders on them leo: okay and since we need them we will ride the dragons to reach stoick and gobber in time so every one pick a dragon. thorin: well since it will help us get their, and since you taught them to fly, it might work rico:(gibberish translated: he, and i think privates, scared of flying) private:(gasp) i am not. flora: penguins, the trapsnapper is yours(she then leads the snaptrapper to the penguins.) kowalski: fascinating, it would seem this dragon looks like a flower, in the shape of the head that is. skipper: yeah and it seems to be impressive. obelix: so uh, what else, i mean theirs plenty but which is mine? bloom then leads a large gronkle in finn: um why is it that i have the feeling my dragon is not from here. bloom: well lets just say that he is. beau then mag jumps finn finn: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh(he lands on beau) okay i guess this is my dragon. the winx:beau beau then chucklles rizzo: oh no uh uh, no way your making me ride a dragon, i'm staying right here. qwark: good idea rizzo, and you can take care the sheep so they don't rebel agaisnt you. rizzo: on second thought, riding a dragon might be good idea. bloom: alright then the rest better get some dragons bugs bunny:uh uh i take the left head daffy. rattrap: no i take the left you take the right. cheeotr: no i take the left. rattrap: no i take the left zippleback with purple neck:(they grab them both by the throats with their tails) we decide! rattrap and cheetor:(choking) okay pal, you win, you decide. they then put bugs bunny on the left head, and daffy on the right. cheetor: good enough for me. the others get their dragons as well kowalski: um, even if we get to hell hines gate, how do we know where to go, its foggy there. lockette: don't worry i'll know the way. they then hear a nadder flying towards them. nadder:(in dragon language) oh waht do we do now?! draco:(speaking dragon) whats wrong? nadder: the solders of the witches are going.... to drive us out of our home, and they will kill the vikings for no reason they told us about, they were using us to attack them and tempt to come and then they come and destroy this whole island!!!!! bloom: not on our watch, lets transform. everyone: right the winx: enchantix winx. dino thunder: dino thunder power up winx. uncle max: meekat be shadowmised. finn: wait um how i morph tecna: oh right hang on(he then tosses him a bracelet) just say release the dragon finn:you mean like this, realses the dragon, cool. gonzo: now lets fight some villains. clank: wait, don't you think they might have dark magic. tecna: yes, so i think they need some fairy dust. kowalski: what but we don't need to be dusted. ratchet: no tecna's right, you all need fairy dust to be imune to dark magic, so maybe this a good chance for you to have a taste of dark arts imunity. draco: right, step one in defence against the dark arts be imune to dark maigc by fairy dust. iago: okay dust away. kowalksi: now lets go get thoses witches man be winxed. gonzo: say thats catchy. cornwall: they might be there by now devon: yes and yet we can't fly there in time, thoses guys drive me copletly nuts, they are like snakes with sowrds cornwall: there definitly jerks some giant jerks devon:those fowl barabrian, we shall show them won't we cornwall: yes we darn well flora: your flying. devon: hey she's right we are flying cornwall: i did it, horray love me i did it devon: you smeego maniac you mean i did it. they then fall down draco: don't you two get it the only reason you can't fly is because you can't agree on anything, there must be something you agree on, you both love gobbers gumbo right bloom: okay dragons lets get outisde so you can take off better all but the winx and vikings stay inside. snotlout: so what are you doing. bloom: your gonna need some magic of your own, snotlout your strenght are as strong as the volcanos, fishlegs, you mind is as strong as rock,astrid, your skills are as fast as lighting,ruffnutt and tuffnutt, you persoanilties are like venom ands fear.(they then do a convergence to give them each their powers.) they then head outside and the dragon go in a line, and they seem to start to back up pumbaa: uh oh uncle max: oh no ma: um girls i thought you said they were trained bloom: thay are they are, they just.....well like to do that before pumbaa: before they do what now? stella: well before they.... pumbaa: do mean like take off tecna: well about that the dragons the start to run to the cliff ma: oh no timon: i can't stop.... they then jump off and start fly like crazy, with the panicing, and the winx stopping them one at a time. clank: sorry about that, hahaha. timon: is this what happned to you icarus? icarus: not exactly of course i got more sun, actually. stork: now lets get those fiends, and have them go down in FLAMES(bubbles then breathes blue fire) skipper: fella's why did the scauldron breathe fire. stork: what he can't have fire in his mouth. skipper: well eh no, but why is it blue instead of red. stork: well you know, lets move. they then start to fly while sinbad makes his ship move fast "Stoick:When we crack this mountain open, the witches men may come out and all hell is going to break loose. "Gobber:and me undies. Good thing I brought extras. "Stoick:No matter how this ends, it ends today. the cave then opens after several, catapult shots, they then charge at the ghost dagons, which seem to be flying away "Gobber:Is that it? "Spitelout:We've done it! otmin:(in the shadows) now wait for him to say. stoick then starts to speak but stops when he see's the dominonion star, he then looks at his dragon medalion and see's the archers and the night fury. "Stoick:This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together! otmin: go to plan b "Stoick:Get clear! at that moment the red death, the dark zoids, berserker fury, otmin and the masked minions come out "Gobber:Beard of Thor... what is that? maksed minion with french accent: oh stoick and gobber, guess who's back. "Stoick:Odin help us. otmin: now its time for you death stoick. masked minion with french accent: ahh, and you shall join your freinds, get them. "stoick:Catapults! "Viking #3:Get to the ships! "Stoick:No! NO! otmin; you can never escape,now that you have disowned your heir, destroying you shall be easy. "Gobber:Heh. Smart, that one. "Stoick:I was a fool.Lead the men to the far side of the island. "Spitelout:Right. Everybody to the far side of the island! "Stoick:Gobber, go with the men. "Gobber:I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy. "Stoick:I can buy them a few minutes if I give those guys someone to hunt. "Gobber:Then I can double that time. "Stoick:HERE! "Gobber:NO, HERE!(the masked minion then notice it and charge)Come on! Fight me! "Stoick:No, me! the masked minions charge at them. bloom(o.s) dragon fire.(at that sound it hits the red death) yes a cyber wall then appears in front of stoick and gobber, and several dragons fire at the dragons hit the masked minions. masked man: what happned masked minion with french accent: i think i smell something cooking or burning no. getafix:(o.s) berserker fury, and otmin getafix is then seen riding slug scare berserker fury: who are you? getafix: you mean you don't know? berserker fury:(o.s) what do you want? getafix: you are the lucky winners, villains masked man: winner, winner of what? getafix: it is a surprise masked man: surprise, what kind of surprise? getafix: can you guess, witches minions? otimin: of coruse we can, um what is it, let see um. stoick:(to gobber) what kind of surprise are they talking about? masked man with german accent: can we hurry i'm getting anxious to attacking them. masked man 2: but i can't think pressured another explosions comes in and takes down one of the zoids otmin: what was that? masked man: how would i know? the winx appear from above,along with the other dragons,liger zero, and rangers Hiccup:Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs! "stoick: (to himself quietly) what "Tuffnut:Look at us, we're on a Dragon! We're on Dragons, all of us! "Hiccup:Up, let's move it! "Gobber:Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were. masked minion:look(pointing at the lemurs) rangers. otmin: impossible. beau and finn then appear on a cliff. masked man: the black and gold dragon. otimin: and it chose a dragon booster beau then roars at them. otmin: you sneaky freind of a king, you plotted this whole thing from the very start! stoick:uh.... gobber: best to not let them know. stoick: okay, thats right berserker i had this whole thing planned from the start, i had you right where i wanted you, and now we deal with you(he then winks to the others and they wink back). Hiccup:Fishlegs, break it down for us. Fishlegs:Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing,Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell, the masked have very poor eyesight, and prefer to do head on attacks. Hiccup:Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad. Ruffnut:That's my specialty! Tuffnut:Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See?(he then goes upside down and tongue babbles: Hiccup:Just do what I told you! we'll be back as soon as I can! Snotlout:Don't worry, we got it covered! Fishlegs:Yeah! getafix: deploy otmin: i want that dragon the guys come down and prepare to fight otmin: you think were afraid of you, we fought better fighters before, and you will be like flys on a tree. bugs bunny: that is what you think now either you surrender, or i'll huff and i'll puff, and i'll blow your house in....(he then looks at stella looking confused.)oh uh sorry pardon me, i couldn;t resist. maksed man with mouth part: this'll be fun, fighting the children of oritel,stoick and marion, with new warriors on a battle field with the same villains that they fought before, ha thats irony.(brings out his swords) chatta: actually thats poetic justice irony, is the difference of whats expected to happen and what actually happens its dosn't profied the emotional closure your talking about here. masked man with mouth part: what you eh... thay have a pixie of...gossip, and its a girl?! chatta: okay, everybodies on the same page now, question is why didn't you expect a girl pixie, its like you were expecting all male pixies, which i think you guys are not female type.(as she says this the troops are annoyed and get angry) masked man with mouth part: MATA NUI(echoing) hepesdus:hahahahha not female type, hahaha i love that girl. otmin: all right man lock and load(they prepare themselves) tune: oh that won't work, raise your hands higher, over your head(they then puts thier hands above their heads), now legs bent(they then bend) a little more, litte more, okay that will work. otmin:what are you doing? maksed man: doing what she said. otmin: i would like to show some smart warriors and kill some people now. flora: their told,but their not sold. otmin: oh eh ,JUST CHARGE meanwhile a robot is watching from a distance. knockout: this is gonna be juicy cacofnix: fellows i got an idea to deal with them musa: what is it? cacofonix: well mmic and i see them slow, and i got a song to go wit it.(lyrics are here) the rest are then down to the others. otmin:(seeing many of the masked man dead) no send the dragons and titan chicken. titan chicken and horntail dragons appear. julian(in red trex armor): tommy, we need some help here. tommy:(busy with masked man) hang on a moment julian: lets deal with him till he's ready, now its time for you... maurice:.... and your titan chicken.... mort:....to feel the wrath..... all three:.... of the new.... mort: winx club julian:....mega.... all three: dinozord. "Tuffnut:Troll! "Ruffnut:Butt Elf! "Tuffnut:Bride of Grendel! "Fishlegs:(seeing the red death has 6 eyes)Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot. "Hiccup:There!(he along with draco and bloom land on the burning ship)Go help the others,Okay, hold on. Hold on.(hiccup,bloom and draco start trying to free toothless) gonzo and rizzo have the horntails chase them while this song plays. gonzo:(seeing the last dragon go down) watch out for the sea pillar(crash.)big crash "Snotlout:It's working! "Fishlegs:Yeah! It's working! otmin: no(he then does a bull roar to confuse the dragons) "Snotlout:Agghh! "Fishlegs:I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout ratchet! Do something!,I'm okay!(under the gronkle)Less okay... the red death prepares to step on fishlegs. "Snotlout:I can't miss,What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye? ratchet: like maybe some bullets "Astrid:Yeah! You're the Viking! "Snotlout:Whoa! ratchet: guys help. skipper: rico umberella(rico regurgetates two umbrella's) catch(he tosses them and they blow back from the edge.) 9 masked minion comes for the penguins. flower: look out(all four heads then fire at the minons) kowalski: so that happned flower: we well not talk of this with rest. one horntail heads for bloom,draco, and hiccup, but bloom see's it. bloom: look out. draco takes out his sword and stabs it in the heart. hiccup: okay lets get back to toothless, why did they have to use fireproof chains scar and otmin ar then seen standing face to face. otmin; how is it you were able to survive for years and yet be fit. scar; i would ask the same to you, bull. otmin: no we finish this here right now they then start to fight, scar is able to get the upper hand but is the knocked out by otmin to the floor. otmin:now, like i did with your brother celtic, i'll crush you with my bare hands(he preapares to attack but kabob come sin and hits on the head but doe snot seem to hurt him much, so he hits again after he turned) kabob: ahhhhhhh musa: kabob he's a minotaur and he's as strong as a bull. kabob: oh yeah(he then pulls out a red blanket, and does a bull fight with otmin) toro(otmin then chages again and gets stuck in the wall) olei otmin:(he tries to get his horns out but yanks them out of his head instead)(in agonizingly extreme pain in roars so loud he rattles the rocks) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh rattrap: oh thats gotta hurt. otmin then see's some rock like stairs on the wall, and climbs up them, leaving his horns in the wall. tommy: (finishing the masked man) some help coming,pachycelpholozord awaken(it then awakens from the brachiozord) tecna:(in video) look a pachycelpholozord. skipper:(in video) and it sure knows to use those big gloves, woah... otmin:(seeing titan chicken, the three zoids and the dragons defeated from the cliff) nooooooooooooooo, red death, destroy the ships. he then smashes the ships, they nearly drown but are safed by stoick. "Hiccup:Dad? bloom and draco: stoick "Hiccup:You got it, bud. "Stoick:Hiccup, bloom, draco. I'm sorry... for everything and for not knowing. "Hiccup:Yeah, me too. "Stoick:You three don't have to go up there. "Hiccup:We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. "Stoick:I'm proud to call you my son and being my friends children. "Hiccup:Thanks dad. bloom and draco: thanks stoick Astrid:their up! otmin: the night fury(surviving masked minions then run away) where are you going return to the fight, take it down!!!!! maksed minion with scandenavion accent:agaisnt the children of domino and a night fury, you are mad, ahhhhh!(they are then caught in morphix.) layla: that outta keep you down. "Astrid:Get Snotlout and ratchet out of there! "Twins:I'm on it! I'm on it! "Tuffnut:I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you. "Ruffnut:Hey! Let me drive! "Snotlout:I can't believe that worked. astrid is then seen being sucked into the red deaths mouth, but hiccup,toothless, bloom and draco coming about to attack the red death. "viking:Night fury! "Gobber:Get down! bloom: fusion fire Illusion_Fire.jpg|bloom about to attack the red death Fusion_fire.png|bloom starting to fire Fusion_fire_2.png|bloom attacking and leaving a large burnt mark on the red death dragon draco: dragon storm "Hiccup:Did you get her? "Astrid:Go. chapter 7: the defeat of the red death and the defeat of the ancestral witches minions "Hiccup That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them! they then hit it hard, the red death than opens its wings bloom and draco: right "Hiccup:Do you think that did it,(the red death is then seen flying) Well, he can fly. the keep flying but then otmin then jumps onto draco's back bloom: oh no, draco draco: let go, i said let go. otmin: no i'll crush you with my bare hands, like i did to celtic. draco:(seeing two stalagmites) when i say let go(he then grabs them) i mean let go(he then stabs otmin in the back and he falls to the ground) bloom: you okay. draco: i'm fine, but i think he could've lost a few pounds or tons off of him. Hiccup:Okay fellows, time to disappear.Come on guys,Here it comes!(they dodge the fire) draco: man thats hot they then go up to the clouds, it then tries to find in the dark, but they then hit him everywhere bloom: take that. draco: and this bloom: and that. the red death getting furious then lights the sky with fire. "Hiccup:Watch out!(they the see his tial on fire)Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works. bloom: we need to finish him now. "Hiccup:COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!(they then dive down)Stay with me guys. We're good. Just a little bit longer.Hold, fellows.(hearing the red death about to exhale fire)NOW! bloom and draco: double dragon's flame sphere rico: incoming. skipper: burning dragon inbound. stoick: get clear. gonzo; brace for impact! the red death then hits the ground and explodes "Hiccup:No. NO! a hungarian horntail appears in front of them and swings it tail,the three then fall down into the fire, toothless goes after them. Stoick:Hiccup? Hiccup!?Son!? draco!? bloom!? gonzo: buddy, where are you,give a clue, or....(they then see toothless)Hiccup. "Stoick:Oh no... I did this...I'm so sorry... ratchet:why, why couln't it be me? the masked man with french accent reappaers from some rocks maksed minion with french accent: ahahahhaha, i am back and ready for battle, don't try hide you sni(tripping on a rock) you sniffiling cowards. rizzo: is it me, or he's blind this whole time? clank: it appears, the noise lets see his surrondings betters. gonzo: i prefer to go with him as visually challenged. masked minion with french accent:now then stoick, lets finish this now(he the hits another rock) no, okay right now(his sword breaks on another rock) ahhh, hmm he must over here,(he then touches the cloth of a dead masked minion)ho ho ho,stoick the vast, yeah i know tha leathery suit of yours anywhere. icarus: excuse me sir, but your man are...(he is then grabbed by the m.m.w.f.a) masked minon with french accent:ahhhh, ohh a greek invention genius is it, yes, take me to stoick the vast, my pet. icarus:(he says the following lines while obi wan turns a boulder in to a stoick figure and flora puts some perfume on it) you got it all, wrong, stoick isn;t here, and i'm not from greece. masked minion with french accent:ohh i may be visually challenged, but i can see your lying. scar: (imitating stoicks voice) how can you if your not seeing. m.m.w.f.a then jumps towards the fake one. masked minion with french accent:goodevening stoick, i know its you, yes you thought you could defeat us, didn't you, just take our leaders into obsidan, and leave us leaderless and confused, huuu, it must be sad, to lose freinds, that you love, and espicallay a...son, hahahaahhahahahahahahhohoohohohohohohoho(he then clears his throat, and walks into the sea, to bump into a pod of orca's) watch where your going, you stupid fish. they then see draco, bloom and hiccup in toothless wings. "stoick:Hiccup. ratchet: I feel a pulse in both and hiccup Stoick :their alive! You brought them back alive! qwark then see's otmin coming out the water. scar: excuse us for a minute( he and qwark towards to otmin) "Stoick:Thank you... for saving oritel and marions children and for saving my son. "Gobber:Well, you know... most of him. qwark:(holding the seeminly still alive otimin in his hand with scar next to him)how could you do something so evil, you ruined thier home, and you gloted, over your triumph of it and had the twins sepreated for much of their lives and had one of your men murder their elder sister, will now you are gonna get whats coming to you, otmin bull. otmin:(injured and weak voice) you...think you.... can kill me.....hahahahahaaha (cough) qwark:oh yeah?!(qwark is about to punch but is stopped by scar.)oh you want the honours, oh sorry you can have i was gonna warm him up and....you handle the rest(zoom) scar:(with wrist blade at the ready) for domino. otmin then does a bull scream and scar slashes him off screen. epilouge Hiccup Oh, hey fellows. bloom: hey kiko. draco: hey pod "Hiccup: Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, buds. OW! What-- bloom and draco also have a chest ache and see their all in stoicks house Hiccup: were in my house. You're in my house,Uh... does my dad know you're in here?! Okay, okay-- no Toothless! Aw, come on... they then see his left leg gone, and replaced with a prosethic one. bloom: oh my "Hiccup Okay... okay...(he then drops but stopped by toothless)Thanks bud.they then head to the door and see a monstrous nightmare)Toothless? Stay here. draco keep that sword ready draco: okay rizzo: oh don;t bother becasue... "Snotlout:(rinding the monstrous nightmare) Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go! Hiccup I knew it. were dead. "Stoick No, but you gave it your best shot. So? What do you think? Viking #1 Hey look! It's Hiccup and the winx! "Viking #2 Hiccup, how you doin' mate? "Viking #3 It's great to see you up and about. flora: you too okay bloom and draco: were okay Stoick: Turns out all we needed was some magic and a little more of... this. "Hiccup: You just gestured to all of me. "Gobber: (o.s.) Well. Most of you.That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. You think it'll do? "Hiccup: I might make a few tweaks. "Astrid: That's for scaring me. "Hiccup What, is it always going to be this way? Cause...''Astrid kisses Hiccup ''Hiccup... I could get used to it. amore: i told you they make a good couple. balin: i know it i know you did. "Gobber: Welcome home. gobber then conjures a spell to give the winx new horse riding suits and gear "Viking Night Fury, get down! ratchet: you know berk looks a lot more better with dragons on it. bloom:(petting peg) yeah and now everything is more better. stoick: yes and i think we should claim this day a holiday spongebob: yeah a holiday. qwark: see when two avisaries set aside their petiscabbles, they can...(a sleeping gronkle then drops on his body) uhhhh, could some please help me. ratchet: never stand under a sleeping gronkle. they then prepare to fly toghether. Hiccup You ready?(v.o)This... is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so.The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have... Dragons. (this song plays of the unity of vikings and dragons) Category:Berk episodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes Category:Dragon episode